


Всей душой вверяю себя тебе

by emhilda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Battle 2021, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhilda/pseuds/emhilda
Summary: Люси — его самая близкая подруга, и Нацу ей поможет, даже если она не станет говорить, кто отец ребенка.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 4





	Всей душой вверяю себя тебе

Нацу не вдавался в подробности. Люси просто пришла и сказала, что беременна. Он проглотил вопрос об отце ребенка еще до того, как Люси попросила о помощи.

— Ты же знаешь, я не умею врать, — сказала она перед этим. Нацу на ответах не настаивал. Люси не была похожа на себя обычную. Она ничего не ответила бы, а Нацу все равно бы помог.

— И как давно вы встречаетесь? — немного с укором спросила Эрза — подруга ведь ни разу даже не намекнула об этом. Люси только весело улыбнулась и помахала рукой:

— С закрытия Врат.

Это ему Грей пересказал. У него тоже было много вопросов, но он не стал их задавать, и Нацу был благодарен за это.

— Расскажешь, когда захочешь. — Грей задумался и добавил: — Или сможешь.

Нацу плохо представлял, во что выльется его помощь, поэтому, как сказал бы его один знакомый пират, отдал штурвал другому рулевому. Нацу укачивало как от сравнения с устройством корабля, так и от того, с какой скоростью и во что превращались его отношения с Люси.

— Думаю, что можно будет провести церемонию в конце месяца. Обещают хорошую погоду.

Нацу посмотрел в окно на снежную бурю. Это был самый лютый февраль на его памяти. Погода сошла с ума: вытряхивала из небесной бездны тонны снега, заворачивая его сильными ветрами. Даже Грей на улицу носа не показывал лишний раз.

— Ага, — согласился Нацу, продолжая смотреть в окно, пытаясь разглядеть не то что окраину, где стоял его дом, а просто уличный фонарь. Его отвлекло мягкое прикосновение к предплечью.

— Спасибо, правда.

Вид у Люси был — краше в гроб кладут. Ее тошнило уже неделю.

Нацу положил свою ладонь поверху, перехватил холодные пальцы и поднес ко рту, согревая.

— Я не брошу тебя, — Нацу поднял взгляд на Люси. Спутанные волосы, затянутые в кривой пучок, синяки под глазами, болезненная испарина на лице. — Ты мой друг.

Люси расплакалась.

* * *

От Хэппи все равно бы не получилось ничего скрыть. Поэтому Хэппи был сообщником, и еще никогда он так не хранил тайну, как в этот раз.

— Вы знаете, я застукал эту пар-р-рочку в отеле! Стоило мне улететь в магазин на другой стороне улицы, а вернулся — они уже валяются в кровати!

Люси прикрыла лицо руками, отчаянно краснея под хохот гильдии. Нацу хватило совести возмущенно вскрикнуть.

Хэппи тревожно летал вокруг Люси тем вечером, принося свежие полотенца. Люси тошнило. Нацу же просто было тошно: все верили.

«Свадьба», то есть Церемония, проходила в Соборе Кардии. Там же, где и свадьба Альзака и Биски. Влюбленных друг в друга Альзака и Биски. В отличие от.

Нацу держал Люси за руку, готовый в любой момент поймать, если та вздумает падать в обморок. Перед ними священник читал обеты, но Нацу смотрел на статую ангела с возвышенно-мученическим выражением лица.

Рука у него в ладони дрогнула.

Нацу взглянул на Люси. Под слоем волшебного макияжа совсем не было видно усталости. Люси улыбнулась неловко и одними губами подсказала: «Всей душой вверяю себя тебе».

Как никогда Нацу ощутил неправильность всего, что происходит. Он огляделся. Церковь была почти полностью забита их гильдией и не только. Друзья приехали даже из других городов, несмотря на то, что окна Собора пришлось укреплять рунами, а на улице был Снежный Конец Света. Если бы не Грей и Лион со своими ледяными туннелями, то в городе вообще никто никуда бы не ходил.

На возвышении стояли священник в идиотской фиолетовой рясе в полумесяцы, прекрасная Люси в белом воздушном платье со шлейфом. И он. Нацу. В идиотском белом фраке и начищенных до блеска черных туфлях. Утром Рак уложил ему волосы.

Нацу поймал встревоженные взгляды Эрзы и Джувии.

Он прослушал все на свете!

Люси нервничала. Нацу слышал это. Ее сердце билось в груди как отчаянная пичужка, запертая в груди статуи ангела.

Нацу поймал взгляд Люси, придержал ее лицо ладонями.

— Всей душой вверяю себя тебе.

Поцелуй вышел бесконечным. Они и не целовались толком. Так, прикоснулись губами, но Нацу услышал удивленный вздох и короткий всхлип. Мгновенье схлопнулось после покашливания священника и смешков в зале.

— Еще не все, — попытался строго сказать священник.

— Всей душой вверяю себя тебе, — повторила Люси взволнованно. Она выглядела так непривычно, от нее пахло болезненными отчаянием и радостью.

Нацу притянул Люси ближе, целуя по-настоящему, не чувствуя ничего, кроме щемящей нежности и горечи.

* * *

Когда в начале апреля растаяли снега, их — новоявленных молодоженов — естественно спросили:

— Куда вы поедете на медовый месяц?

Нацу и Люси переглянулись между собой. Нацу знать не знал, что творится у Люси в голове. Ее уже перестало тошнить так, словно она хотела выблевать все внутренности. Люси стала носить более свободную одежду и юбки по колено. У Люси уже начинал расти живот.

Шило в мешке и то легче утаить, чем беременность.

— Мы не поедем, — неуверенно ответил Нацу, не отрывая взгляда от Люси. Правильно ли он понял?

— Потому что в поезде за беспомощными нами сможет смотреть только Хэппи, — с тяжелым вздохом призналась Люси.

— Почему? — спросил Макао и получил болезненный тычок локтем от Каны.

— Старики обычно молодость чаще вспоминают.

В гильдии повисла напряженная тишина, а потом все с шумом начали поздравлять. Нацу получил столько хлопков по спине и плечам, что битва с Акнологией показалась разборкой в песочнице. Люси повезло больше. Или нет. Она уже не знала, куда себя деть, — так сильно сжимала пальцы Нацу. Нацу постарался успокоить ее как мог. Он мягко погладил ладонь. И этот невинный жест не укрылся от гильдии, так притихли все. Нацу, сглотнув, спросил:

— Устала? Домой?

«Домом» у них пока что была съемная квартира Люси. Нацу не говорил ничего конкретного, но Люси и так поняла, что все то бешеное количество и сложность заказов брались ради перестройки домика Нацу, который уже обрастал дополнительными комнатами. Так сделать оказалось гораздо проще и выгодней, чем выкупать новую землю под дом. К лету уже должны будут закончить.

Лицо у Люси стало белым как мел.

— Да, пожалуйста, — она прикрыла глаза, закусив нижнюю губу. Нацу понял без слов — она сейчас не встанет, не сможет, ноги не держат. Он подхватил Люси на руки под восторженные вздохи и по-доброму насмешливые фразочки про его «романтичность», «влюбленность» и «наш Нацу так вырос». Люси спрятала лицо, уткнувшись в его грудь, ослабевшими пальцами сжимая куртку. Нацу прижал Люси к себе сильней. Гильдия уже была далеко за спиной. Он видел окна их квартиры.

— Чего ты, ну? — тихо спросил Нацу. — Неужели и вправду плохо?

Люси неразборчиво ответила ему в грудь.

— Расскажешь?

— Нет.

— Почему? — Нацу аккуратно уложил ее в кровать. Люси отвернулась, заворачиваясь в одеяло.

— Уйди.

* * *

Грей увязался за ним следом. Сразу как увидел, что он берет задание на месяц вдали от Фиоре. Сил ругаться не было. Самое молчаливое и разрушительное задание в жизни Нацу. Он отдал все деньги, которые заработал. Не осталось даже на дорогу. И Грей шел рядом, спрашивая и говоря только по делу.

— Остановимся здесь, — Грей затормозил у рёкана. — У меня остались какие-то деньги.

А потом Грей заказал в номер выпивку.

На улице стояла душная сырость, но не открывать двери во внутренний дворик было выше любых сил.

Нацу свесил ноги вниз. Было что-то гипнотическое в том, как сначала в грязи утопает один палец, следующий, пока не пропадает мысок. Грей присел рядом и закурил.

— Ничего, что ты оставил Люси на целый месяц?

Как ни прискорбно было признавать, имелось у них с Греем несколько общих черт. Привычка бить по больным точкам, например.

Выпивка на вкус была никакой. Как вода. Как ничего.

— С ней Хэппи. И Леви. И Эрза. И вся наша гильдия, черт возьми! — Нацу отставил бесполезную выпивку в сторону. — Она сама сказала мне уйти.

— А ты взял и ушел, — Грей стряхнул пепел. — Сам на себя не похож.

Грей говорил не про то, что Нацу взял и послушался, ушел. Нацу и сам заметил, что сам на себя не похож. Что будто живет последние месяцы не в своей шкуре. Словно попал в ловушку и не видит выхода. В голове был туман. Мысли вязли в нем и мешались. Что вообще он делал в эти месяцы? Он не помнил.

— Я не знал, что демоны могут иметь детей, — спустя долгое время продолжил Грей, прикуривая новую сигарету. Он тоже теперь смотрел за тем, как ноги Нацу утопают в грязи.

Неожиданно даже для самого себя Нацу расхохотался, упираясь руками назад, чтобы не завалиться на спину.

— Вряд ли могут, — он вытер проступившие в уголках глаз слезы. Взгляд у Грея был… спокойный. Нацу перехватил у него сигарету. Если уж выпивка не по вкусу, то сигареты хоть похожи на маленький костер. — Знаешь, я ведь даже не понимаю всех этих штук про любовь, отношения. В смысле, я это видел, знаю, что это такое. Альзак и Биска. Гаджил и Леви. Ты и Джувия. Не дергайся так.

Нацу перевел дыхание, ухмыльнулся, увидев слегка покрасневшие щеки Грея.

— Это красиво, интересно. В мире много интересного. Мне известно, что такое любовь, страсть, похоть. Но, — Нацу провел по виску, — это все здесь. Не в сердце.

— Ты ведь любишь гильдию?

— Это не та любовь. Я знаю нутром, что она другая. В гильдии все для меня равны. Семья. Но теперь, должно быть, Люси с ребенком для меня больше семья, чем другие.

— Разве Люси для тебя не всегда значила больше, чем другие?

Нацу затянулся.

Грей задавал правильные вопросы. Вот только:

— Ты тоже для меня больше, чем другие. Ты, Хэппи, Эрза, Венди. В семье ведь так и бывает, да? Кого-то любишь больше, кого-то меньше.

— Надо рассказать всем в гильдии, что ты признался мне в любви.

— Тебе все равно никто не поверит.

Сигарета кончилась. Выпивка вытекла из бутылки в грязь, затапливая ноги еще больше. Нацу чувствовал, как тонет там весь.

Дома Люси сидела за столом с чашкой чего-то неопределенного. На запах был то ли чай, то ли морс, то ли все и сразу.

— Привет, — неловко поздоровался Нацу.

— Привет.

Люси только сжала пальцы на чашке сильней.

— Прости, — сказали одновременно.

Люси обернулась, уголки губ дернулись в подобии улыбки, и Нацу не выдержал. Он оказался рядом быстро. Так, что у Люси перехватило дыхание.

— Давай так, — начал он и обнял, чтобы было не так неловко. — Мы сегодня помолчим. Может, еще пообнимаемся. Жаль, что сейчас нельзя тебя схватить за ноги и перевернуть вверх тормашками. И сильно щекотать. Я бы так и сделал. Так что мы просто сделаем что-то нудное. Из того, что ты любишь. Почитаем книжку, например. Или хочешь, — он запнулся, почувствовав, как Люси обнимает его в ответ, и не стал продолжать. Подхватил на руки и отнес на кровать. Лег рядом за ее спиной и вновь обнял, неуверенно опустив ладонь на живот.

— Я хотел бы лежать с тобой вот так. А завтра и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра, и дальше видеть твою улыбку и смех. Ругаться с тобой и шутить. Спать с тобой под одним одеялом как раньше. Правда, на диване или полу это совсем неудобно, знала? Почему вообще перестали…

Он замолчал, понимая, что начинает говорить совсем уж ерунду.

Люси накрыла его ладонь своей, и Нацу, под ее громкий вздох, переплел пальцы.

— Люси. Хочу, чтобы мы снова стали самими собой. Давай постараемся? Люси как-то сжалась, ее плечи задрожали. Нацу почувствовал, что надо поцеловать ее голову, в затылок. В чудесные светлые волосы, пахнущие летними полевыми цветами. Поэтому он так и сделал.

* * *

Кажется, их желание сбежать от гильдии было обоюдным. Леви бросала на них сочувственные взгляды, Гаджил — понимающие. А потом они переключались на шалящих близнецов и, кажется, были вне окружающего мира. Где-то в своем — близком и маленьком.

— Может, нам все же уехать на медовый месяц? — Нацу нахмурился. — Скажем, до конца лета. Или лет на пять.

Люси рядом рассмеялась. И только это сделало Нацу счастливым. Он лег на сложенные руки, снизу смотря на Люси, на ее улыбку. Красивую и солнечную. Люси глянула на него и отчего-то засмущалась.

— Уже поздно.

Она наклонилась, пряча их вдвоем за водопадом своих волос. Чтобы ни было причиной в переменах Люси, Нацу был благодарен этому чему-то.

— Но я предлагаю прямо сейчас прогуляться до новой булочной и купить мне двенадцать эклеров с разными вкусами. И, может быть, я с тобой поделюсь.

Нацу заправил прядь ее волос за ухо, впуская окружающий мир.

— А завтра мы можем пойти выбирать мебель в гостиную, — продолжила Люси вдохновенно и говорила дальше, но Нацу ее не слушал. Он невесомо разглаживал пряди, смотрел в живые смешливые глаза и на округлившееся лицо.

— Хорошо, — согласился Нацу со всем, что предложит Люси. Он уже пережил выбор краски, обоев и материалов для пола. Мебель — это пустяк. Главное, чтобы ему оставили гамак.

* * *

Гамак ему оставили на чердаке.

— Тебе он вообще зачем? — деловито спросила Люси, на секунду переставая раздавать указания рабочим. — Ты же все равно будешь спать со мной, — объяснила она, отворачиваясь. Наверное, хотела спрятать покрасневшее лицо.

— О-о-о, — ехидно протянул Нацу, обнимая со спины. — Поэтому такая большая кровать?

Он легко увернулся от удара, не размыкая объятий. Поцеловал макушку, потому что какое-то время назад обнаружил, что это усмиряет Люси. Она тут же расслабилась.

— В комнате в конце коридора будет твое логово с сокровищами, — хмыкнула она, больно щипая его за руку. Нацу, может быть, зашипел бы даже, но замер не дыша.

— Ого, — вырвалось. В его ладонь что-то ударилось. Он глянул через плечо Люси вниз. Вариант был только один. Конечно же, дети в животе как-то… живут. Нормальные люди так и заводятся.

«Заводятся» — это правильное слово вообще?

В ладонь снова толкнулись.

Скорее всего, что неправильное.

Нацу крутанул Люси, отчего она, испугано вскрикнув, вцепилась ему в плечи. Он склонился, приложив ухо к животу. И со стуком второго сердца у него замерло на мгновение дольше собственное.

— Она будет такой же умной как ты.

— О-она?

— Конечно, — Нацу поднял голову, не отнимая ухо. Ему нравилось слышать быстрое биение маленького сердца. Будто она спешила куда-то или была радостно взволнована. — И будет твой запах.

Люси накрыла его глаза ладонью, пряча себя.

Тук-тук-тук-тук.

Второе сердце тоже забилось чаще.

Волнительная музыка.

* * *

— Сам себе удивляюсь, но мне не хочется никакого новоселья.

Нацу осмотрел новенький дом, обставленные комнаты. Еще необжитые, но с обещанием скорого уюта.

— Не переживай. Я на свои сбережения поставила здесь небольшую рунную защиту. Не уверена, что повреждений не будет, но обломки далеко не улетят.

Комнату детской освещали лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь крону дуба. Потолок в звезды и светлые стены. Кроватка и кресло рядом с ней. Маленький комод со скругленными краями. Нацу обернулся.

Люси с животом, который невозможно было не заметить.

И кроватка.

Нацу упал в кресло, погрузившись в мысли, которых даже не слышал. Люси подошла к нему, растрепала волосы и посмотрела так, как смотрела Анна в его далеком детстве. Так Биска смотрела на Аску. Так Леви смотрела на своих сорванцов. Это, наверное, было по-матерински.

Он усадил Люси к себе на колени, отмечая, что Люси с беременностью хорошо тяжелела. Стала весить как женщина, а не как перышко, которое сдует от ветра.

— Кресло надо поменять.

— А? Почему?

— Для нас двоих оно слишком маленькое.

— Кресло не предназначено для двоих. — Она замолчала, наверное, чтобы послушать его возмущенное сопение. — Это уже будет диван. И у нас уже есть диван. И кровать. Даже две, если посчитать гостевую спальню.

Нацу погладил живот, не понимая, как Люси терпит, казалось бы, непрекращающиеся танцы в животе.

— Она начинает слишком активничать, только когда ты рядом.

— Может, тогда я буду поменьше показываться на глаза?

— Нет. Она рада. Все хорошо. — Люси положила голову ему на плечо. — Все хорошо.

* * *

Кресло на двоих таки появилось. Большое, подвесное, спрятанное в плетеный кокон. И будто было создано для двора. Но оно все еще казалось маленьким, когда Люси села в него.

— Я же не всегда буду такой бочкой, — недовольно нахмурилась она.

— Но ты не большая. И не бочка. Вот Леви выглядела как бочка.

Люси фыркнула.

— Льстец.

Нацу в ответ забрался в кресло, оказываясь ближе. Ему постоянно хотелось быть ближе. Дышать запахом, который ему так нравился. Расплетать все более замысловатые прически и касаться кожи и проступивших пятен, как бы те ни были противны Люси. Чувствовать, как Люси расслабляется в его руках, когда он гладит спину. Если для этого нужна была женитьба, если Люси нравилось и ей было хорошо, то он не жалел. Он не жалел, потому что это нравилось ему самому.

— Хорошо, что уже август, и она не родилась в июле. Седьмого. В нашей жизни слишком много семерок. Седьмое июля, семьсот семьдесят седьмой год, семь лет в спячке, седьмое января.

— Седьмое января?

Люси повернулась к нему. Ладонь Нацу так и застыла на ее затылке, впутавшись пальцами в растрепанные косы.

— День, когда ты ко мне пришла. Ах, да. И свадьба получилась седьмого марта. Ты специально выбирала? Люси?

По ее щекам катились слезы, и Нацу совсем не понимал, что он такого сказал или сделал.

— Я бы извинился, если бы знал за что. Можешь сказать? Пожалуйста, не плачь. Я, конечно, не зареву вместе с тобой, но улыбка мне нравится больше.

Поцелуй в лоб не сработал. Нацу вытер слезы пальцами, удерживая Люси, не давая спрятаться, убежать. Он поцеловал ее, останавливая дрожащие губы. Люси попыталась отстраниться, но Нацу не дал ей этого, потому что она перестала плакать. Потому что, когда она прикрыла глаза, по щеке скатилась последняя слеза. Потому что Люси ответила.

Может, об этом говорил Грей? Что Люси для него больше, чем все остальные. Он так же помог бы любой из подруг, если бы они попросили. Но обнимал бы он их так? Спал бы в одной постели? Хотел бы быть ближе и иногда целовать, даря спокойствие и нежность? И если на все эти вопросы был ответ «нет», то так ли чувствуется та самая любовь?

Он приложил лоб к ее лбу, разрывая поцелуй, успокаивая, как когда-то его успокаивала Эрза, как он сам успокаивал Люси из будущего.

Люси дышала неровно.

— Я не жалел, не жалею и не буду жалеть. Помнишь? Я всей душой вверил себя тебе. Ты жалеешь?

— Нет. Нет, — Люси мотнула головой, отчего их носы потерлись друг о друга. Забавно и мило. — Я пришла к тебе, и клятва моя — твоя.

— Ты говоришь стихами.

Они замолчали, слушая дыхание, шелест травы и шорох дуба, под которым они сидели в кресле, спрятанном в плетеный кокон.

Нацу потер щеки Люси, возвращая румянец. Она возмущенно вскрикнула и шлепнула его по рукам.

— Лесли.

— Что?

— Я хочу, чтобы ее звали Лесли.

— Поче... — Люси подняла голову, всматриваясь в крону. — Да. Лесли. Красивое имя. Не совсем нежное как для девочки.

— Она будет умная как ты.

— И доставит мне проблем, судя по тому, как она прямо сейчас ногами пытается пробиться в мир совершенно неестественным путем. Я не яйцо! — сказала она уже животу. — А ну иди сюда!

Она приложила его ладонь к животу. Нацу почувствовал толчок, и все. Ему почему-то казалось, что с другой стороны Лесли так же приложила ладошку. Он не знал, какие на этот день у ребенка руки. Пальцы ведь уже есть? Они разгибаются?

— Почему она теперь спокойна только, когда это делаешь ты? — облегченно пробормотала Люси и откинулась на спину, кажется, засыпая.

* * *

— Давай ты родишь сегодня?

— Это не так работает, знаешь ли. Я не могу просто взять и родить, просто потому, что ты так сказал.

— Ты очень способная, у тебя получится.

— Еще рано. И иди на задание уже!

Она помахала ему рукой под смех гильдии. Нацу очень не хотел уходить. Потому что его не будет больше месяца.

Он в тысячный раз напомнил Хэппи следить за Люси, потому что она очень любила попадать в неприятности. Как, например, на прошлой неделе, когда она просто шла по улице, а ее чуть задел прохожий. Она стала такой неповоротливой, что почти упала. Нацу, кажется, сжег пару лет своей жизни, когда увидел, как она заваливается в канал. Он поймал ее быстро, заставил взять его локоть и не отходить даже на миллиметр. И шел всю дорогу пытаясь понять, чего Люси так счастливо улыбается, когда чуть не свалилась в холодную сентябрьскую воду. Да просто в воду!

— Честно, Эрза. Давай ты сама пойдешь? Ты сильная и все такое. Она же где-нибудь навернется.

— Пошли.

Эрза потащила его из гильдии за воротник.

— Она не беспомощный инвалид, а просто беременна. Хватит так трястись над ней, отлипни хоть на секунду.

Нацу скрестил руки на груди, не сопротивляясь тому, что Эрза тащила его через весь город.

Он старался надолго не бросать Люси. Не больше чем на неделю. Нацу не мог понять, как у него получилось это сделать раньше.

За чертой города Эрза встряхнула его как мешок и поставила на ноги. Она шла, посматривая на него с теплой улыбкой, не говоря ни слова.

— Я целый месяц не буду слышать, как она жалуется на боль в спине и выросшую грудь. И на то, что она толстая и у нее появились какие-то ужасные растяжки. Почему она считает их ужасными? Эрза, почему ты смеешься?

Она хлопнула его по спине, этим, кажется, чуть не проломив ему позвоночник.

— Отдохнешь чуть-чуть. Впереди не самое скучное время, судя по Гаджилу и Леви.

— Но я не устал.

— Люси от тебя устала.

Нацу вспомнил, как они в это утро долго валялись в постели, как он гладил ее плечи и между лопаток, как они поцеловались перед выходом из дома, еле выдержав комментарии Хэппи.

— С чего бы ей от меня уставать? — так и не понял он.

Эрза тяжело вздохнула, но затем снова ему улыбнулась с какой-то нежной гордостью.

— Нацу, ты справишься.

— Да с чем? Стой, давай не на повозке, пожалуйста. Эрза, мне хватало Люси. Не хочу, чтобы и меня тошнило. Эрза!

* * *

Люси родила шестого октября.

— Знаешь, если сложить шесть, один и ноль, то получится семь, — подколола его Люси. Она стояла в дверях, облокотившись на косяк, и бросала веселые взгляды.

Нацу только отмахнулся, рассматривая Лесли в кроватке. Он пытался разгадать, как так получилось, что такой маленький сморщенный комок кожи занимал столько места в Люси.

— Скажи, Нацу, — неуверенно начала она. — Ты никогда не спрашивал, кто ее отец. Ты… Тебе не интересно? Нацу наклонился к Лесли, пальцем трогая пухлые щеки.

— Твоя мама задает такие глупые вопросы, Лесли. Ауч. А еще твоя мама больно пинается.

— Я серьезно!

— Так я тоже.

Нацу распрямился, все еще не понимая, как такая кроха как Лесли заняла столько места. Она жадина? Нацу обернулся, посмотрел на живот Люси, который еще не скоро станет таким плоским, каким был. И Нацу не был уверен, что так уж этого хочет.

— Почему мне должно быть интересно, чье семя дало ей жизнь? Ведь подарила ее ты.

Люси схватилась за щеки, прикрыла глаза.

— Семя? Боги. Я забываю, как ты иногда выражаешься.

— Я все еще удивлен, что тема секса после всего этого тебя так смущает, — он махнул рукой, охватывая этим жестом дом, себя, Лесли, их совместную жизнь.

— Ох, заткнись. Это не то, что я хочу услышать от тебя сейчас.

— Не буду затыкаться.

Он потащил Люси в коридор, потому что на эмоциях начал повышать голос.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — немного тише, но пылко сказал он, подходя к Люси близко, почти вжимая в стену. — Ты, может, не хочешь вспоминать, но я демон.

— Нет, ты не...

— Я демон, созданный в эфире. Создание, которому дали жизнь. Труп, который оживил Зереф.

Люси посмотрела на него слезящимися глазами. Ну вот. Опять.

— Люси, я не могу дать тебе того, что даст человек. Я не подарил бы семью с детьми.

— Дети — не главное! Их не обязательно… рожать.

— Но ты ведь счастлива, что у тебя теперь есть Лесли, наш дом, я и моя любовь.

Она вздрогнула, вглядываясь в его лицо, не веря, ища знаки и правду.

— Любовь.

— Это очень на нее похоже.

— Как к гильдии.

— Не совсем.

— Как к семье.

— Может даже еще ближе. Я много не понимаю и вряд ли пойму, но…

Люси не дала ему договорить, накинувшись с поцелуем. С отчаянием и жаром, с какими никогда не целовала. Нацу самого прижали к стене.

А-а. Так вот в кого Лесли такая жадная.

* * *

— Если бы ты мог кормить грудью, она бы вообще с твоих рук не слезала, — проворчала Люси. Она никак не могла смириться, что Лесли успокаивалась только на руках Нацу.

Леви рядом хихикнула, расставила тарелки на ужин.

Нацу же чувствовал себя под прицелом трех пар глаз. Близнецов и Гаджила. Хотя тот больше смотрел за близняшками, чтобы те не натворили чего, когда он моргает.

— Почему она не ходит?

— И не разговаривает?

— Она больна?

— И где зубы?

— Почему она такая маленькая?

Близнецы так зачастили вопросами, что Лесли уж начала было хныкать, но, повернув голову к Нацу, рассмеялась. Как и Люси с Леви.

— У тебя забавное лицо, когда ты переживаешь, что кто-то из детей расплачется. Еще когда с Аской гуляли, заметила.

— Ничего подобного!

Лесли рассмеялась еще звонче. Близнецы подошли ближе.

— У нее забавный смех.

— И она мягкая.

— Думаю, мы научим ее говорить.

— И ходить.

— Она будет моей подружкой.

— Нет, моей!

Близнецы переглянулись, молча поспорили. Затем вздохнули одинаково смиренно.

— Ладно, нашей, — сказали они одновременно.

Ладошка Лесли крепко сжалась вокруг его указательного пальца. Нацу до сих не привык держать её на руках. Он возился с мелким Ромео и иногда детьми Гаджила и Леви, когда тем приходилось уйти на задание вдвоем. Он был самой известной нянькой гильдии. Лесли отличалась от всех детей. И несмотря на то, что первым ребенком, которого он держал в руках, был Ромео, Нацу ощущал напряжение в руках, когда брал Лесли. Каждый раз как впервые.

* * *

Когда на вторую годовщину свадьба их гильдия схватила Лесли в заложники, сказав, что до следующего дня не отпустят, Нацу и Люси даже вздохнули с облегчением. Воспитывать ребенка было не в тягость, но иногда действительно хотелось времени только для них двоих.

Нацу согласился выпить с Люси шампанского. Они сидели в кресле под дубом, укутавшись в плед. Хотя Люси больше грелась об него самого, чем от пледа.

— Мне все еще кажется, что я украла у тебя счастье, — призналась она после второго бокала, прекратив смеяться.

Люси была забавной. Морочила сама себе голову, придумывала глупости. Сама придумала — сама расстроилась.

— Хорошо, мисс Воришка. У меня есть еще и я не против делиться.

— Дурень, — ласково сказала Люси, забралась на колени и обвила руками.

— Не хочу сегодня спать.

— Тогда не будем. Кажется, он говорил Грею, что любовь, страсть и похоть у него только в голове. Наверное, ему просто нужен был учитель, который научит этому сердце.

Они начали целоваться даже не зайдя в дом. Чуть не вывалялись в снегу, потому что, кажется, после их свадьбы снег теперь будет сходить только после седьмого марта. Нацу ударился локтем, когда пытался аккуратно открыть дверь в комнату, но получилось только сломать замок. Он не хотел выпускать Люси из рук.

И в ту ночь они не спали.

* * *

— Пап!

В его живот влетела комета и будь он нежный, как у Люси, то Нацу бы согнулся пополам от боли.

— Надеюсь, что ты так в маму не влетаешь.

— Конечно нет. Ее же ветром сдует.

— Тебя тоже.

Лесли подставилась под руки, чтобы он покатал ее над головой. Они так и качались в гамаке, пока Лесли не завертелась от подступившей щекотки.

— Пап. Тут куча моих вещей. Вон кукольный домик и старые платья. Но где моя кроватка? У близнецов она есть!

— В моем логове.

— Это там, где куча хлама?

Лесли приподняла брови. Светлые хвостики немного растрепались после полета, большие карие глаза горели от азарта. Лесли была почти копией Люси. Отличием был ее порывистый характер.

— Какая такая куча хлама? — он сжал Лесли в объятиях. Укусил макушку. — Там мои сокровища!

— Ма-а-ам! Спаси. Меня хотят съесть, — запищала со смехом Лесли, пытаясь вырваться.

— Приятного аппетита, Нацу, — крикнула с первого этажа Люси. — Потом спускайтесь вниз, если хотите поесть на самом деле.

— У. Вредина. — Лесли подтянулась на локтях, рассматривая его лицо. — Пап, только ты не прячь там нас с мамой, хорошо? Там немного пыльно и нет никого из гильдии.

Она не успела выскочить из гамака. Нацу вынес ее в коридор, усадил на плечи.

— Пойдем обедать, пока мама не сделала из твоего папы кучу хлама. А про логово… — он ущипнул Лесли за ногу. — Обещаю подумать, что мне делать со своими сокровищами.


End file.
